


Into The Unknown

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [24]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Background Relationships, Friendship, Sibling Bonding, Team as Family, animal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: What happens when you set two vigilante twins up against sentient ice/gnome monsters?They sass while kicking ass.[Pencember Challenge Day 24 - Prompt; 'Ice Castle.']
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/OFC
Series: Pencember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Kudos: 1





	Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________  
> Quick summary on the characters, (sorry if this is irritating, but I'm posting these mostly for myself and my fans who followed me here.) -This isn't all of The New Guardians, but I'm only going over the ones mentioned by name in the fic.-  
> *Ruth South/Ice Mistress,* villain, ice meta with hella power (think Elsa,) fangirl's over Discord, bit of a crush, likes getting attention, likes money more.  
> *Garnet Wayne/Discord,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Alexandrite Wayne/Silver Knight,* Garnet's younger twin brother, more lethal, previously a criminal, (not by choice, chill,) ACE KING, has a gun that is based design-wise off of Bayonetta guns, deadpan 99%, befriended every prostitute in Gotham City, doesn't know what 'street workers,' are, he assumes they clean the streets, innocent, half of Gotham's underworld would die for him.  
> *Lilias Reid/Anti-Force,* see -> Navigation <\- work.  
> *Cinnamon Shaw/Homefront,* see -> Death, Dishonor,& Snow <\- work.  
> *Seth Young/Icicle Bullet,* briefly mentioned, Ruth's mentor, mercenary, bit of a flirt, also an ice meta, his powers are more focused, uses guns.  
> *Rain Hyde/Mother Nature,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Orthrus & Cerberus,* hyenas that use to belong to Joker, (and or Harley depending on story/verse,) Garnet 'liberated them,' they love her and crave attention, badass animal companions, Garnet would kill over them.  
> *Selina/Batcat,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & Snow <\- work.  
> *Riley Sharp/Ace of Spades,* see -> Death, Dishonor, & snow <\- work.  
> ____________________________________________________

Normally when dealing with their 'villains,' Discord didn't carry any 'heated' anger, (some notwithstanding,) but for once, she actually felt angry that Ice Mistress was causing ruckus, (and normally she tolerated the villainess.)  
Why?  
Because, she was in the middle of having lunch with her brother and step-mother.  
When the tv in the little cafe they were sitting in blew up with footage of a literal ice dome in the middle of the city, all three knew their, (surprisingly,) laidback lunch was over.  
Garnet was the first to slide out of the booth, putting down a portion of the check and tip, Lilias following her example before drawing Alex by his arm out of the booth.

The three had made quick work reporting to base where Cinnamon was seated at the control panel already, watching the news coverage live.  
"This is a joke, right? Whoever did this should really- let things go."  
"Cin, no."  
"What's wrong?" Alex asked looking at his sister as she rubbed one hand tiredly over her face.  
"Okay fine- but Alex, we'll talk later," the man promised before bringing up the location on the central computer.  
"Let's get suited and head over there, who knows what that thing is for."  
"Or who made it," Lilias tacked on before Cinnamon swirled in the chair.  
"It's definitely an ice villain, so what- Mr.Freeze?"  
"Arkham."  
"Icicle Bullet?"  
"His power isn't the widespread, and last I heard he's international currently."  
"Killer Frost?"  
"Now you're just trying to irritate me."  
"Enough," Garnet sighed, keeping the three from banting further.  
"Hurry along," when both Lilias and Alex left the area, Garnet turned back to the man, "anyone else available?"

"Nope, do you want to know where they all are?"  
"No, keep me updated, we'll carry communicators- if Rain is working her own case, the fewer people using The Storm the better."  
"Noted."  
Garnet turned to leave before being stopped by three excited faces, "I thought you said no one was available?"  
He turned to see who she was referring to before rolling his eyes, "Sorry- no non-animals are available."  
She turned to the two hyenas and the cat turned demon, kneeling down to pet the two before petting the cat.  
"You three will come with?"  
At the excited yapping, she smiled, "Good."  
The three vigilantes suited up, taking Orthrus, Cerberus, and 'Batcat,' with them.

Upon arriving at the scene, the officers trying to keep a line of civilians away gave them a pass.  
"Honestly, I'm actually shocked Batman isn't here."  
"He's playing League, what's going on?" Discord questioned, finally acknowledging Commissioner Gordon's presence.  
"No word from inside so far, before you even ask- I don't know who's inside there."  
"Whoever it is, they have a powerful source- my guess?"

Before anyone could ask for Anti-Force's input, a spear of ice formed from the castle and soared towards Discord.  
The vigilante jumped into the air, using the spear as a stepping stone and sending it to the ground, shattering the makeshift weapon.  
"Ice Mistress," the three vigilantes deduced together.  
"An ice dome seems almost fitting now, huh?" Silver Knight questioned, petting the needy hyena next to him.  
"Fitting, but distracting- if we want to dismantle the ice, the best way to do that is to knock her out first, even if we target the ice, she'll just reform it."  
"Sounds about right."  
"Commissioner, please assist us."  
"What do you need?"  
Discord instructed him to keep the civilians as far as possible, not knowing the outcome of the dome's destruction.

Satisfied knowing he was on the job, the group of vigilantes made their way to the dome.  
Not even within forty feet did multiple spears form from the dome, acting as a self-defense mechanism.  
The spears shot forward from the dome, targetting the group with focused precision.  
"Meet you on the other side!" Discord called to the others, dashing forward and flipping over a spear, before sliding to avoid another, watching as it soared over her view.  
Anti-Force's body was consumed by a purple hue before she shot herself into the sky, avoiding a spear set for her.

One of the ice spear's nearing Silver Knight was shattered as he pulled his sword, slamming it against the hostile projectile.  
Discord rolled out of the way of a set of spears, the ice shattered against the ground, when she felt the shift of air behind her, she extended a hand, grabbing hold of Batcat's coat as she was galloping by, the vigilante lifting herself onto the beast, "Good girl."  
Discord, Batcat, and Silver Knight neared the dome when the spears changed targets, flying towards the citizens.  
Anti-Force turned back around capturing the spears midflight and dispersing them away from innocents, one spear getting dangerously close to an elderly woman before Orthrus leaped into the air, catching it with his teeth and pinning it to the ground.  
"The boys and I will keep any stray spears from hitting anyone, you three go ahead," Lilias assured over the communicators.  
"Catch up if you can," Discord returned, sliding off of Batcat.

Turning to look at the dome, she saw her brother studying it closely, "It's a thick layer, I don't know if I can hit through this..."  
"Move."  
Discord raised her hands, a golden light forming between them before it shaped into a large golden claymore.  
She took a step back before hefting it into the air slicing it through the dome's wall several times.  
The ice wall fell through, chunks of it laid out haphazardly.  
Seeing the wall forming back, Discord was quick to deform the claymore, dashing forward, "Quick!"  
No small feat, the trio was able to enter the dome before it closed on them, trapping them inside.

The two turned from looking at the closed wall to the inside, seeing that the outside, was hardly a testament to the inside.  
Where one of Gotham City's museums once stood, an iced castle had taken place.  
"...Nature's going to have a lot of work to do when she gets back."  
"No kidding."

The two began a quick trek to the castle, Discord stopping and holding a hand up to stall her brother and companion, "Do you hear that?"  
Batcat had calmed her heavy breathing, Silver Knight slowing to a complete stop as well, "Is that howling?"  
"Correction-" Discord began before being smashed into by an ice golem, "-Snarling!"  
Batcat tackled the makeshift monster off of her, tearing its head off with her teeth and crushing it with her jaw.  
"Stay frosty, Knight."  
"You've been spending too much time with Spade."

A horde of ice golems descending on them, the two split up, both pulling their respective weapons out.  
Discord brought her sword up, shattering one of the golem's before dodging another by flipping.  
Soaring through the air, she threw several Batarangs, smashing different limbs off of several golems, before she landed on one, bringing her left fist down and smashing its head apart.

On the other side, Silver Knight dodged several attacks, stepping back and forth before slicing through the golem closest to him.  
One of the golem's punched him in the gut, sending him backward.  
The man caught himself as he slid, dragging one gloved hand across the cold ground.  
Finding his stability, he stood while he pulled out his magnum, aiming it at one of the golem's rushing him and firing, the shot smashing through the monster's head.  
Several of the golems ran over the fallen one, Silver Knight quick to aim and fire until he heard the familiar click of the chamber being emptied.  
Ignoring it, he holstered the gun and stepped back, raising his sword and waiting patiently, when the golems were close enough, he made a wide sweeping motion, slicing through most of them and smashing others.

When the golems had calmed down, the twins shared a glance while Silver Knight reloaded his pistol.  
"That was a pain- sometimes I forget how difficult she can be when determined."  
"Strange- considering her and Nature are probably your biggest fans."  
"You can admire someone and still want to kill them, Knight, you know this."  
The man holstered his gun again before nodding in the direction of the castle, "Shall we? I don't feel like seeing you die today."

The trio continued their trek to the castle, throwing their cautious approach to the side as they made a mad dash towards it.  
More golems were spewed out of the castle, the twins and Batcat smashed through them without stopping, even jumping over waves of them, letting them chase them back to the castle.  
When they reached the castle Batcat tackled the doors open, the twins quickly slamming them shut behind them to keep off the waves of golems.

Turning away from the secured door, they were surprised to see the castle completely empty save for a few pillars, and a throne, which Ice Mistress was seated on.  
"Ms.South- destruction of property- historical property at that, assault, disruption of the peace- need I go on?"  
"Discord- what are you even listing?"  
"Reasons we're arresting you?" Silver Knight offered, the woman scoffing as she looked at him.  
"I can't believe you brought this amateur, I *wanted* you, not him."  
"Well, I didn't get a clear invite, next time, tell me point-blank you don't improve of plus ones."  
The woman stood from her throne, eyes shining as she glowered at them.  
"Ruth South, we're placing you under citizens arrest- won't you come quietly?"  
She screamed before sending a barrage of ice towards them, the twins dodging the assault.  
Though masked, Silver Knight was obviously giving her a look of disbelief, "What? It was worth a shot, you said it first, she's a fan," Discord countered with a shrug.

The group locked into combat, Ice Mistress throwing a variety of shaped ice at the two vigilantes.  
Unsurprisingly, she didn't allow the two to get close enough to knock her out.  
She lifted her hands, forming a giant hammer before smashing it over the trio, all three dodging in different directions- Batcat leaped back, Silver Knight dived to the side, while Discord leaped up and over the hammer, landing on it as it smashed into the ground, (surprisingly holding form.)  
Without missing a beat she propelled herself into the air, barrel rolling as she pulled a Batarang from her belt and threw it at the villain-  
The Batarang smacked into the woman's hand, throwing off her concentration and causing a small cut.  
Taking her distraction to his advantage, Silver Knight dashed forward delivering a left hook and knocking her out.  
With the villainess knocked out, Discord made her way to the unconscious woman and her brother, holding up a hand for him to high-five, which he returned quickly enough.

"Discord- Knight, the spears have stopped- is everything okay in there?" Lilias's anxious voice cut over their channel.  
Discord lifted a hand to her communicator before responding, "We're good, Ice Mistress is KO'd, we're clear."  
Looking at what was left of the museum, she quickly added, "Hey Homefront- tell Mother Nature when she gets back she has clean up duty."  
"She is so going to kill you."  
"It wasn't even my fault!"  
"This time," the three other New Guardians tacked on, making Discord sigh.  
The group of vigilantes turned Ruth South over to the Commissioner, the man quickly ordered metacuffs to be placed on her, which was the smartest idea anyone had had that day.

When they left, they resumed their lunch at base, Cinnamon, Orthrus, Cerberus, and Selina eagerly joining them.  
And if no one could look Rain in the eye after she completely restored the destroyed block, then no one could judge them.


End file.
